Ask Nicely
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: Persuasion. What actually happened when Clove asked Thresh to become a Career, you would have never guessed.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Nicely

After all the waving and smiling, after all the deafening cheers of the crowds and the long speech from President Snow, all the tributes were ushered back stage, now free to go up to there rooms or to simply wander around. Cato decided this would be a good time to lure people into the Careers.

He had already asked both of Districts 1 tributes, now the only one left to ask was District 11.

Cato nudged Clove gently. "You need to ask District 11's male tribute. With him, we would be unstoppable,"

"More unstoppable. You and me alone are enough to take out everybody else," She said cockily, a smile playing on her thin lips.

"That's what's going to kill you in the arena. Cockiness,"

"Like you're not?" Clove laughed. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he feels bad for little girls in the games cause you they don't stand a chance. Look at the way he is when he's around the little girl from his District. Trust me, he's not going to feel bad for me. Now go ask him!" He urged.

Clove rolled her eyes before practically skipping over to the male tribute of District 11, trying to seem young. She batted her eyes lashes and rocked on her heels, her voice high.

"Hiya farmer," She said, observing his outfit, seeing he wore overalls and a silly straw hat like a farmer. A huge fake smile was on her face. "I was wonderin if you would join me in the-," "Drop the act. As hot as the innocent girl act is, it's not working." he cut her off.

His huge muscular body towered over her, making her feel small (smaller than usual) but she wasn't afraid.

"I never said I was innocent. Now look farmer, you either join the Careers or you die horribly by my hand," Clove practically growled.

The boy only laughed and licked his lips. He crossed his muscular arms, the rich dark skin looking soft, a cute, sly smirk on his handsome face.

"I'd prefer to work alone."

"Look! I mean," Clove hesitated, rolling her eyes, trying to quickly think of something. "You can get with Glimmer if you join us."

The boy smiled at that, revealing his dimples. He leaned down since he was 6'1 and she was only 5'4. He bent down till they were eye level, his dark chocolate eyes staring into her mysterious dark green ones.

"I'd prefer someone… not like her. Maybe more spunky, like someone who threatens to kill me," He teased. He lifted his hand up and brushed a lose strain of her black hair out of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Clove froze, her muscles tensing. She didn't know what to do. This only made the boy smile more before he walked away.

Cato walked up to Clove, they both watched as the boy from District 11 went up to his mentor, probably telling him they had asked him to join the Careers. Cato could only smirk as he looked down at the still tensed Clove.

"Looks like you've got a crush,"

"Shut up Cato. Let's go." Clove growled as she grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him back to their mentors to see what they should do next.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day during training-

Thresh stands in the knife section, twirling around the swords like a pro, the leather handle in his hand hard to grasp. Clove stood a little bit away, nodding in improvement. He was good. She walked over to him, picking up a small silver knife from a table she leaned against.

"Hey Farmer, I'll challenge you with the knives," She said, her dark eyes twinkling. He had never seen her with knives, so it was an advantage.

He chuckled and turned to face her. "Sure little girl," he said before swinging at her. She ducked and leaned forward, almost stabbing him in the stomach. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, throwing her off. She threw done the small knife and picked up a larger knife, just in time to block one of his swings.

He constantly kept getting closer, pushing her back and back till her back hit the wall. He grabbed the knife from her hands and threw it down, along with his own as he pressed his huge body against her, towering over her. She just looked up at him, amazed at how he had beat her with knives. She was breathing hard, her heart beating and pounding so hard probably Thresh could hear. And the thing was, he could hear it.

He smiled as he listened to the rhythm of her heart for a few seconds. He felt it beat faster and faster as he continued to lean down closer to her. He just smiled.

"I expected more from a Career,"


End file.
